


[Podfic] Conversations - by tonksbeybey

by softshoeshuffle (ottermo)



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/softshoeshuffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And the prize for the most insensitive conversation with the world's only Human- Synth goes to Mattie Hawkins. My thanks go to my ability to say inappropriate thoughts out loud and to my inability to shut the fuck up. Without them I would never have achieved this. Thank you very much; I'll be here all week."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Conversations - by tonksbeybey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conversations. (Working Title: Fucked Up)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522005) by [Tonksbeybey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonksbeybey/pseuds/Tonksbeybey). 



> This is the first time I've tried to make a podfic so please bear with the terrible quality :')

 

Available to listen or download on Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/user-504699029/conversations/s-77Wkl>


End file.
